


A Thousand Years

by FranBunny, Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bits of fluff, Cheesiness, Curses, Dorks in Love, Emotional Abuse, Epic Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, King Naruto, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Multiple times, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Sasuke, Questionable Potions Disguised as Wines, Reincarnation AU, Royalty AU, Sages with Magic Power, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Triggers, War, domestic abuse, not for the faint hearted, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: A millennia of love hurts when only one of you can remember it. What hurts more is when a higher power tries to tear apart something that is meant to be. But Naruto and Sasuke are determined to be together, regardless of the barriers of Death and Life. Because... there are things even Fate cannot change.





	1. Dealing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> To be noted that we’re going with actual history here – long, long ago, same sex relationships were not frowned upon; just take a look at mythology. But it did crop up after that era – So King Naruto and Queen Sasuke is a-okay, but their later incarnations do not get the same benefit. 
> 
> Expect lot of formal language – or language depending in the era they live in.

 

_ “We loved with a love that was more than love.” _

_ — Edgar Allan Poe _

 

* * *

 

The freezing air bites against porcelain skin as Sasuke rides through the forest a ways away from his castle. He leans his body forward, whipping the reins held in his hand to urge horse to go faster. His other arm clutches around the still body of his husband, pressing it close to his chest so hard it  _ hurts _ . But nothing,  _ nothing  _ hurts harder than losing the one you love. With Naruto’s back to his chest, Sasuke can still feel his warmth and he  _ dreads  _ the moment he starts to grow cold.

_ Curse my stupidity! _

_ Why couldn’t I protect him?! _

_ I vowed to be by his side in life and death! _

Sasuke berates himself the whole way through, thinking of the different things he could have done to prevent this from happening. He feels an even more biting cold slide down his cheek, and he realizes he’s been crying. Thoughts of his King,  _ his love _ , no longer alive are making his emotions unstable, something Sasuke thought he will always have control over. He  _ hates  _ not being in control.

_ Stay with me! _

… … … 

_ Naruto enters the room in haste, startling Sasuke from his slumber. It‘s barely sunrise, and Sasuke wonders what could have his King so riled up this early in the morning.  _

_ “Sasuke! Awaken!” _

_ “I am awake… What is the matter?” _

_ The panic in Naruto’s voice unnerves him, and he pushes the covers aside to come to his King’s side. Naruto puts his hands on either of Sasuke’s biceps, looking him in the eyes. _

_ “They’ve done it. The Kingdom of Shirashihoro has come to attack us. We must hurry!” _

_ When Naruto moves to grab his weapon decorated on the wall of their chambers, Sasuke holds onto his wrist to stop him. He gives Naruto a disapproving look, shaking his head once to prove his point. _

_ “You are the King! You need to stay here and be the man with a plan.” _

_ “Sasuke, I’ve vowed to fight with our soldiers. I will not leave them to die out there.” _

_ “The kingdom cannot afford to lose you, Naruto.” _

_ “Sasuke—“ _

_“_ ** _I_** _cannot afford to lose you.”_

_ With a determined look, Naruto steps towards him and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. He leans in and gives a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek, effectively shutting him up. _

_ “And I cannot afford to lose you either, my Queen.” _

_ Sasuke sighs, though it holds no exasperation. _

_ “Now, will you join me in protecting what is rightfully ours?” _

_ Sasuke looks into Naruto’s eyes, a fire in them that has always been there, one of the reasons Naruto fell in love with the beauty that is Sasuke.  _

_ “I will fight with you until death.” _

_ …  _

_ The enemy is formidable, one the Kingdom of Kakueki once thought to ally with. There was always tension between the two Kingdoms, and to come to a full on war is unfortunate to say the least. The reality is, the Kingdom of Kakueki will always have the best military than all others across the land. On that day, the Kingdom of Kakueki might have won the war, but the loss of a King, a beacon in the night, is a heavy price to pay.  _

_ And at the loss of their King, they in turn, lost a Queen. _

_ “No! No no no!” _

_ Sasuke looms over the body of his once radiant King. Naruto lies on the cold ground, expression not at all like he was sleeping. It is a look that sends a chill down Sasuke’s spine. An unwelcome one. Not the kind that comes when his husband touches him at night, or when they share a kiss under the moonlight atop their castle. Not even when they hold hands and walk along the majesty that is their garden, full of bloom from different flowers from foreign lands. The King of the Kingdom of Souhidaka indeed chose a wonderful variety for the couple. _

_ “You! Do something!” _

_ “Your highness, the King is no longer—“ _

_ “No!”  _

_ Sasuke cradles Naruto into his arms, his head to his chest, holding him tight and refusing to let go.  _

**_This is not real, this is a dream._ **

_ Sasuke feels a hand on his shoulder and so badly wants to shrug it off, but his hold on his lover prevents him from doing so. He instead shoots the person a glare through his untidy bangs. _

_ “Your highness, please—“ _

_ At their Royal Adviser’s words, Sasuke loosens his hold just the slightest. He looks down once more to Naruto’s face and bites his own lower lip as another wave of grief hits him. This time, he couldn’t care less if his men see his vulnerability. This is not him, not usually, but at the loss of his other half, who was he? After the first fall of a tear to Naruto’s face comes another, then another, until it ceases to stop.  _

_ Their warriors watch as Sasuke grieves. His silent tears turn into agonizing sobs torn from his throat. Their lifelong friend, the Royal Medic, gives Sasuke a sorrowful look through her own tears. In truth, she has never seen two souls so connected, so one. Long ago, she realized that what these two have is not love, no. They share a bond deeper than what any word in any language could ever describe.  _

_ “Sasuke, we must head home. There’s much to do.” _

_ The sound of his father’s voice brings him out of his caving world, and he looks up to where his father stands before him. There is sorrow in those dark eyes much like his own, but his father has always been a man of responsibility, and no amount of sadness will change that. _

_ “I can’t— I—“ _

_ “Sasuke.” _

_ He holds Naruto closer than is possible. _

_ “You are the primary ruler now. You must stand.” _

_ “I will do no such thing!” _

_ He whistles for his horse, a stallion as dark as night, and listens until the gallops stop to a halt beside him. With ease, because of strength honed from many years of training and sparring with his King, he carries Naruto and situates him onto the horse’s back. _

_ “Sasuke, what are you doing?” _

_ Sasuke mounts the stallion and sets Naruto so his back is to his chest, and holds onto the reins before facing his father once more.  _

_ “Doing what I must.” _

_ And with that, Sasuke races off despite their adviser’s and his father’s protests. _

_ … … …  _

Sasuke’s horse comes to a halt once he pulls at the reins. He looks over to the modest cabin situated deep within the woods from where the horse stands. Many lips have spoken of a powerful sage living in these parts of the land, but a handful only truly know his capabilities; Sasuke, until now, was disbelieving of such tales. The horse refuses to go any further when Sasuke signals it so, and he has no choice but to take his husband to the cabin himself. 

He dismounts himself from his horse, careful of his lover’s ever chilling body, and takes him and Naruto over to the front door. He gives the wooden barrier a few good knocks, and when he gets no answer, he starts banging his fist onto it. Suddenly, the door slowly opens just before Sasuke’s fist connects to it once more. The fact that nobody is on the other side is unnerving in its own right, but this is no time for fear. 

“Hello?” Sasuke calls out into the space. “It is I, the King’s—“

“I know who you are.” 

Sasuke’s eyes dart to the armchair sitting near the now lit fireplace. There is definitely a man there, and Sasuke wonders how he could’ve missed that. But then again, the fire wasn’t lit earlier either.

“May I come in?” Sasuke’s voice is somewhat hoarse from grief, but he tries his best to keep it steady. “I need the Sage’s help.”

“I know what you need. Bring him here.”

Sasuke doesn’t waste another second and takes Naruto and lays him down on the carpet before the man sitting on the chair. The man looks old and grumpy, just as he remembers, but Sasuke hopes this man could help him, that the rumors are true. No one else could. Sasuke watches as the man rakes his eyes over Naruto’s form then meets Sasuke’s own.

“What you ask for is impossible.”

“What— what do you mean? There  _ has  _ to be a way.”

“Reviving the dead is against the universe’s will. You, of all people, should know that.  _ Sasuke _ .”

At the mention of his name, Sasuke’s eyes widen, but his determination does not waver. For a moment, all the Sage does is watch him, his every move, possibly his  _ soul _ , looking for any doubt. He finds none.

“Love truly  _ is  _ a powerful thing.” The Sage sighs. “Nothing is free in this world, Sasuke.”

“I understand that.”

“And you are willing to sacrifice what you must? What the gods ask of you?”

Sasuke nods, reaching to hold Naruto’s cold hand. The action swells emotion within him, but he could not back down.

“Let me tell you something.” The Sage says, moving to stand. “Men, even wise men, forget that love can be such a powerful thing.”

The Sage looms over Naruto’s form, wooden cane in his hand supporting his stature. When the Sage raises his hand and says some indiscernible words, his palm begins to glow. Sasuke watches as the strange light envelopes Naruto’s body, clutching onto his hand tighter for fear he might disappear. 

“I will be honest, the love you have for this mere mortal is nothing like I’ve ever seen, Sasuke. To have him back, will you give it up?”

Sasuke does not fully grasp what the Sage means, but to bring Naruto back, he would do anything. Sasuke nods with as much conviction as he had the first time.

“I hope your decision will be something you will not come to regret, for the next price will be higher to pay.”

Sasuke hears the words, but he’s too focused on what’s happening to even register them. Sasuke feels something claw inside his chest. The feeling is not painful, but it is there, dull and  _ pulling _ . Sasuke ignores it though, focusing instead in the warmth returning to Naruto’s hand. Sasuke doesn’t think he’s ever felt this excited and happy in anticipation. To reunite with his King, it is an _ unbelievable  _ thought.

Just as the warm light disappears, so does the Sage, but Sasuke pays no mind to that, no. He nearly breaks down in tears when Naruto’s eyes flutter open. Sasuke holds Naruto’s face between his palms and leans in to kiss his lips. Naruto seems surprised at first, but reaches a hand up to tuck Sasuke’s bangs behind his ear. When Sasuke pulls back, his tears fall to Naruto’s face, and Naruto quickly wipes away the tears as well as the pain. 

They ride away from the Sage’s home, Naruto holding onto Sasuke’s waist as Sasuke holds onto the reins of his horse. A strange feeling radiates from Sasuke’s chest, and he gently puts his hand over it, wondering what it is.

“Darling, are you alright?” 

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Sasuke, I thought I’d died. What happened?” 

“You… You were severely injured is all. You are fine now, and we’ve won the war. Let us put this behind us.”

Naruto wants to argue but ultimately drops the subject. He holds on tighter and presses a kiss to the back of Sasuke’s neck like he always does, and he expects Sasuke to berate him about kissing a sensitive spot of his. He does not expect Sasuke’s reply.

“Stop.”

It is cold and without jest. Naruto is initially shocked, but blames it on the stress that Sasuke must be feeling at the moment. It will pass, he believes, because Sasuke is not one to dwell on weakness.

* * *

When they arrive at the castle, the surprised expressions of their adviser and fellow men boggle the King. Their adviser looks like he is about to speak, but Sasuke, his Queen, cuts him off. 

“We will be in our quarters should you need us. The King needs to rest.”

“Sasuke, what did you—“

Sasuke sends the man, and all others, a stone shattering glare. Their adviser immediately shuts his mouth and lets them be on their way. Sasuke leads Naruto to their bed chambers and shuts the door behind him.

“Sasuke, my love, are you alright?”

“I am fine. I apologize for acting the way I did… We need to rest.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shoot up. Sasuke  _ never  _ apologizes, so the action surprises him. Nevertheless, he smiles at his beloved and approaches him. He holds Sasuke’s face in his hands and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs.

“My love, what has you bothered?”

“I— I do not know. Perhaps the battle has worn me down more than I would have liked.”

Naruto leans in to give his lips a chaste kiss, and when Sasuke does not return it, he pulls back. Sasuke’s eyes are closed, but all he does is stand there.

“Perhaps you  _ are  _ tired. Let us head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow amongst our council.”

“Yes.”

As they lay in bed to sleep, Naruto drapes an arm over his husband, holding him close to his chest. When all Sasuke does is burrow further into the sheets and proceeds to sleep, Naruto feels there is something amiss.

* * *

The council meeting goes smoothly, and Naruto feels the victory of their Kingdom shining through. The looks that their adviser and Sasuke’s father are giving them irks him just the slightest, but Sasuke tells him not to worry about such matters, so he lets it slide.

The rest of the day is spent away from his beloved Queen, except for when dinner time comes. They eat with their loyal warriors, their parents, and their fellow council members. It is a lively event, and when Naruto excuses him and Sasuke to their chambers, his mother gives him a knowing look. He offers her a huge smile before taking Sasuke’s hand and easing him to their room. 

Once the door closes behind him, Naruto immediately holds Sasuke in his arms and attacks his neck with kisses. Sasuke sighs and leans his head to the side so Naruto has more leeway on the skin on his neck. Naruto presses open mouth kisses now, giving Sasuke nips and bites he  _ knows  _ Sasuke loves.

“I love you so much, Sasuke…” 

“Hahhh…” 

Sasuke slides his hands up Naruto’s back until his fingers tangle into blonde locks on Naruto’s nape. Sasuke gives a gentle tug, making Naruto hiss and grind his clothed, slowly hardening erection against his leg. Naruto walks them back until the back of Sasuke’s shins hit the edge of the bed and they fall back. 

Naruto continues his ministrations, but notices sudden the lack of reciprocation from Sasuke. No grinding, no haste. He keeps going until he feels Sasuke’s hand against his chest, pushing him back to stop him.

“Is something wrong?” Naruto breathes out against the skin on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“I just… I am in no mood right now.” 

Naruto completely pulls back this time, looking into Sasuke’s eyes, surprised. “Earlier you were just…”

Sasuke turns away and does not meet his eye. 

_ Perhaps _ , Naruto thinks, _ it  _ **_is_ ** _ the stress of the battle.  _

He is willing to give Sasuke more time; though, none of their previous wars have affected Sasuke this much before. He wonders if Sasuke saw something he did not, something traumatizing, but he  _ knows  _ his Queen, and the wise decision would be to let him open up on his own.

Naruto moves to lie by Sasuke’s side and watches as his beloved stands and looks his way. He offers Sasuke a smile and – in that moment, just for a second – Sasuke looks distracted, deep in thought. The moment passes, and just like that, Sasuke gives him a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and proceeds to their bathroom.

Naruto watches until the bathroom door clicks closed before he’s sighing and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He runs a hand through his hair and thinks about how he could ease his beloved’s hardship.

* * *

The next fortnight is spent without intimacy and the barest of touches. While Sasuke seems composed and okay with the fact, Naruto is assuredly  _ not _ . He is a man of affection, and being deprived of Sasuke’s touch is driving him insane. The looks he gets from his fellow men does not help the situation at all, and Naruto wonders if Sasuke has told anybody about their lack of action in their chambers.

After dinner, Naruto manages to have Sasuke alone in their rooms. Sasuke is dressed in nothing but his thin, silk robes, ready for bed, and the fire in Naruto just explodes into flames at this point. 

“Are you alright?” 

Naruto does not realize he’s been standing at the doorway, blatantly staring at his beloved. Sasuke raises his brows, urging him to answer, and Naruto clears his throat before slowly approaching him. 

“I— Sasuke, why will you not lay with me?”

Sasuke gives him an odd look. “Why? Well…” He seems almost confused, as if the answer should be obvious, “You never asked.” 

Naruto’s jaw hangs open at his words in disbelief. “You pushed me away!”

“That was two weeks ago. All you have to do is ask, Naruto.”

Ask? Naruto has  _ never  _ had to ask before. It is in the body language, the passion that they share. Why does Sasuke all of a sudden need words to validate this?

“I— It’s not something—” He exhales forcefully and changes course, “Okay,” Naruto says, decided. “Will you lay with me?”

“Of course,” Sasuke says as he pulls the string of his robe loose. “It is my duty as your Queen, is it not?”

Naruto’s blood runs cold. 

_ Duty?  _ **_Duty?_ ** _ Since when has Sasuke thought of this as his duty? _

When all Naruto does is stand there and look at him once again, Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto’s bicep to catch his attention. 

“Is something the matter, my King?”

“No, I— There is something I must do.” 

Before Sasuke can get another word out, Naruto is out their bedroom. As he heads for his study, he finds his adviser speaking to one of the servants of his castle. He quickly approaches him, almost tearing the man’s arm off in his distress. 

“Your Majes—!”

“Something happened during the war that _changed_ my Queen and you will tell me what it is!”

“I—“

“My King!” 

The sound of Sasuke’s father’s voice is loud against the quiet halls of their home. Naruto turns to his own father’s former Right Hand Knight, and calms only the slightest. 

“I will have a word with you concerning my son.”

Naruto wastes no time and lets go of his adviser. He follows Sasuke’s father out of the castle and into the gardens, now filled with the beautiful blooms of spring. They stop where the carnations grow, Sasuke’s favorite spot, and Sasuke’s father then turns to Naruto and lets out a deep exhale.

“During the war, a few weeks back… you had died, my King.”

The words bring a shock to Naruto, but the pieces in his head start to build themselves together. He had an inkling that it was not a mere feeling. He really  _ had  _ died.

“Sasuke… He could not handle the thought of losing you, Sire. I have never seen him so broken…”

The idea of Sasuke unable to hide his hurt, in front of their men at that, crushes Naruto. Sasuke did not let anyone see his weaknesses, it is something only Naruto has ever witnessed in the privacy of their rooms. For everyone to see it, Sasuke must have been torn at the heart.

“What did my love do?”

“I had warned him. I had told him the consequences! But he dare not heed my words!” Naruto patiently waits. “Sire, he… He took your body to the Sage.”

That is the only answer Naruto needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith here!! Here's the start to a new story!! Another completely self-indulgent plot with lots and lots of angst. Could we expect anything different with Fran in the mix? xD
> 
> Leave us a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	2. The Price We Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past - Naruto and Sasuke's blossoming romance - and the adversity of the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff? Hmm, yeah. That's all - and an explicit scene somewhere down the middle!

 

 

_“Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within.”_

_— James A. Baldwin_

 

* * *

 

 

_“…What did my love do?”_

 

_“Sire, he… He took your body to the Sage…”_

 

Naruto waits until Sasuke is fast asleep before dressing up and collecting his horse at the stables. Now that he knows what Sasuke had done, he needs to right the wrongs. Sasuke has always been the level headed one, the one to _think_ before acting. If Sasuke has done this - acted so impulsively - at Naruto’s death, he worries what _he_ would’ve done had Sasuke been in his place and he in Sasuke's.

 

His blue eyes trail up to look at the full moon in the otherwise dark, star-filled sky. _What is living if Sasuke is not here with me?_

 

Having wasted enough time, Naruto quickly mounts his horse and races out of the castle grounds, through the large wide open gates. Sasuke and he had stumbled upon the Sage’s cabin during one of their adventure-filled days as young adults, in love and without a care in the world.

 

Naruto remembers it as clear as day, as it was also the day his father had deemed him ready as the heir to the throne. Not that there was any other. He being an only son and all. It was more a ritual of formality, a royal procedure than anything, but the way Sasuke’s eyes lit up proudly amongst the crowd made Naruto feel like he was King already.

 

… … …

 

_“Could your ego be even bigger?” Sasuke tells him as they walk hand in hand to the stables._

 

_“What can I say? I am the best.” Naruto almost succumbs to the swipe aimed at his head._

 

_“Will you shut your mouth? It truly is getting irritating.” Sasuke says, though his tone lacks bite and if anything, it’s almost said with a breath of amusement._

 

_“Let’s hurry and get Kurama before father summons me for another boring meeting.”_

 

_“Kurama?”_

 

_But Sasuke gets no answer as Naruto drags his person into the stables. The stable itself is large enough for a dozen of large horses, and it’s quite a walk to the back where the last two stables sit. There, in all majestic glory, is an auburn mustang._

 

_Naruto senses Sasuke come to a stop behind him as he walks up to the horse and strokes Kurama’s mane._

 

_“You call that a horse?” Sasuke’s voice is full of astonishment, with an undercurrent of disbelief. “It’s aura… Naruto, it’s nothing like I have ever experienced before— is it tame?”_

 

_“Not at all.”_

 

_Sasuke barely stops himself from gaping and Naruto chuckles at the array of expressions that crosses his face. “Where did you get this?”_

 

_Naruto turns to Sasuke with a grin._

 

_“I found him. He was injured! I couldn’t just leave him there to die!”_

 

_“I understand that, but… have you not heard about the tales of a fiery horse that will bring famine where it goes?”_

 

_Naruto raises a brow at Sasuke. “It’s an old man’s tale. I’m surprised you believe it.”_

 

_Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. He quickly shoots back up to the sound of the stable door unlocking and Naruto guiding the horse out._

 

_“You cannot be serious.”_

 

_“I am. I want to take him out for a ride now that he has recovered.”_

 

_Sasuke follows as Naruto leads the horse outside the large stable after fitting him with reins and gear. He responds to Sasuke’s weary look with a bright grin before he’s climbing up and making himself comfortable on the horse’s back._

 

_“I’ll have my horse saddled then.”_

 

_“No,” Naruto says, “I want you to ride with me.”_  

 

_The sceptical look on Sasuke’s face does not waver, but Naruto knows him well enough now to understand that it is a mask to hide his eagerness to ride alongside him, mounted upon the same steed. With the help of Naruto’s outstretched hand, he pulls himself up and situates himself behind Naruto. He presses his chest to the strong back of his lover and encircles his arms around his waist._

 

_“Shall we die, I will kill you again.”_  

 

_Naruto laughs before he’s whipping at the reins and hanging tight as Kurama speeds off. He feels Sasuke’s hold around his waist tighten as the speed increases. Naruto meant to take them to their favorite clearing near the river, but it seems like the mustang has different plans._

 

_“Hey!” Is all Naruto could say. Pulling at the reins does nothing to deter the horse from where it wants to go._

 

_“Will you slow down?!” Sasuke yells in his ear._

 

_“He is not listening to me!”_

 

_Naruto tries to pull at the reins again, but Kurama refuses to obey._

 

_“We can’t jump from this speed, it’s going too fast!”_

 

_“I know that!”_

 

_The couple have no choice but to hang on and let the horse take them where it wants to take them. Naruto doesn’t know how long they ride for, but he knows they are far from his father’s castle._

 

_The vast clearings start to become dense forests with large trees and barely any sunlight peeking through despite it being midday. The horse begins to slow somewhat, but not enough for them to safely jump off._

 

_“I have never been to this part of the Kingdom.” Naruto says._

 

_“I doubt we’re anywhere near it anymore. Curses, why did you pick up such a creature?”_

 

_Naruto turns back to show Sasuke his pout. “Oh, quiet yourself, won’t you? You would have done the same. You are softer than I when it comes to animals.”_

 

_Sasuke scowls, but it does nothing to hide his blush. They remain quiet after that. The deeper into the forest they are, the less the light penetrates into the space. The only other sound that reaches their ears is the sound of water. A body of water is close by, and it could be their guide home if it connects to the river close to the Kingdom._

 

_Eventually, Kurama begins to slow down to a trot. Naruto and Sasuke cannot even find the thought to jump off, because the view that greets them at the clearing is breathtaking._

 

_It is unlike any they have ever explored at the outskirts of the Kingdom. They were not wrong, for a river – a colossal,_ _but gentle river runs across the clearing. Kurama comes to a stop near the bank and starts to  drink his fill of water, and Naruto and Sasuke waste no time in dismounting him._

 

_Sasuke assesses the area like the typical Uchiha that he is. “We could follow along the river if we want to get home.”_

 

_“Yes, but let us let Kurama rest.”_

 

_Sasuke turns to him with a glare. “We are not taking him home, he is obviously wild.”_

 

_“I cannot part with him!”_

 

_Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto’s antics. The sun dictated that of the afternoon time, and Sasuke tells Naruto that if they do not head back immediately, nightfall would surely catch them in their travel._

 

_But Naruto dismisses his worry – a short while spent resting their feet and loosening their tense limbs would be no cause for harm. Naruto removes his shoes and folds his trousers up to the middle of his shins before dipping his feet in the cool water, smiling when a small school of fish come to nibble at his toes. Naruto notices Sasuke’s gaze trained on him and the slight blush adorning his pale cheeks. He motions for him to come over and Sasuke does so._

 

_“Will you relax for one moment? If Kurama is willing, he can take us home and_ **_then_ ** _I shall set him free.”_

 

_Sasuke sighs and gives Naruto a nod. Naruto watches Sasuke turn to Kurama who has started grazing at the patches of grass around them. Naruto’s eyes soften with fondness as Sasuke’s dark locks of hair is gently blown by the breeze. The beauty of an Uchiha is incomparable, and Naruto silently thanks the heavens Sasuke took after his mother. He deposits himself beside Naruto, their shoulders brushing._

 

_“Are you prepared to become King?” The question is out of nowhere, and honestly shocks Naruto just a little. He turns to Sasuke, but Sasuke’s dark gaze is fixed to the running water._

 

_“I think I am. There are many political things I need to learn, but I want to do my best for my people.”_

 

_Sasuke seems to accept that answer, nodding in agreement._

 

_“And I suppose you’ll want to be like what your father is to my father?” Naruto says._

 

_Sasuke turns to him then._

 

_“A right hand knight? I suppose I’ve been trained my whole life. If you’ll give me the position, that is.”_

 

_Naruto lets out a boisterous laugh._

 

_“I know the lengths you have pushed yourself to be worthy in your father’s eyes, but I’ve already chosen a right hand knight.” Sasuke’s breath catches in his throat. “And it is not you.”_

 

_The expression on his face… It is as if Sasuke’s heart had dropped. Naruto sees tears prick at his eyes, moistening his lashes, but they do not fall. Sasuke seems to be fighting tooth and nail to will himself not to cry, trying to pull a veneer of aloofness to rest upon his features._

 

_Naruto watches him cycle through emotions before steeling himself. Clearly, Sasuke is trying to make himself understand, questioning the game he’s playing – but it is no game to Naruto. His decision is made without remorse. Sasuke would never be his knight._

 

_“You are serious,” Sasuke says. What Naruto hears is, “You cannot be serious.”_

 

_“I am.” Naruto tells him either way; for he is. Very serious._

 

_Naruto can see the hurt, the agony in Sasuke’s eyes, wanting to ask him why – why he was unworthy,_ **_who_ ** _could be more worthy than he? But Sasuke does not speak – everytime he opens his mouth his voice refuses to come._

 

_Naruto watches him with a soft and fond smile. He knows— he can_ **_feel_ ** _the turmoil in Sasuke at that moment, and though it hurts him to pain Sasuke like this, he would never subject him to a role such as a right hand knight. He tucks Sasuke’s bangs behind an ear, and notes the redness that seem to be lining Sasuke’s eyes._

 

_“You cannot be my knight, because you will be my Queen.”_

 

_Sasuke’s eyes widen in surprise._

 

_“I have already spoken to my father and mother, as well as yours. Their approvals are given. Now,” Naruto breathes whisper-soft, as if to speak louder will break the moment. “I only ask for yours… If you will have me—”_

 

_Naruto stutters to a stop. His voice feels like lead, heavy and all too difficult to use. He is a Prince, but his confidence has never wavered as it does now – on verge of asking Sasuke for his hand. Naruto has always been sure of everything he does, and he knows Sasuke has only ever held affections for him. So why does he feel fear?_

 

_When Sasuke speaks, it is Naruto who is frozen now, hanging on to every word as if they hold the secret to his salvation._

 

_“You know as well as I do of how hard I worked and trained under my father’s wing to be what he is now. It is my lifelong dream. His acknowledgement, his praise. I would never give it up for anything.”_

 

_Naruto falters. Was this Sasuke’s refu–_

 

_“That is… Until I met you.” Naruto’s heart beats faster. “To be a right hand knight is an honor my family would do anything to attain… But to be your Queen, to be truly by your side, is what my heart desires.”_

 

_Naruto can’t help the tear that escapes his eye, or the repeated caresses to Sasuke’s soft cheek. Had he not met Sasuke, he would have been married off to a princess of some far off kingdom, unhappy and wondering if life would be joyous again._

 

_Sasuke reaches out a hand and wipes Naruto’s stray tear with his thumb. They get caught in each other’s gazes, not an unusual occurrence, a rather frequent one at that, and slowly lean in so their lips meet. They kiss sweetly, not harried, not rushed. Just the simple touch of warm lips sending comfort down each other’s beings._

 

_The sound of booming thunder breaks them apart, and Naruto wonders when the sky had suddenly gotten so dark. The current of the water at his feet begins speeding up due to the change in the wind. Naruto looks around for Kurama, but the horse is nowhere to be found._

 

_“Curses, where could he have gone now?!”_

 

_“We have no time. Seems like a storm is coming. We need to go. The river will rise if we wait for the rain to come.”_

 

_Naruto nods and hurries to stand in time with Sasuke. He puts his boots on, wet feet be damned, and takes his lover’s hand. They hear the sound of Kurama neighing somewhere in the distance. They look to each other with curiosity._

 

_“You think he wants us to follow him?” Naruto says._

 

_“I would say no, but right now, we don’t have much of a choice.”_

 

_Naruto nods, determined, and looks down the river, opposite to the direction of their home. He’s sure that’s where he heard the horse’s neighs, and he holds Sasuke’s hand tighter, pulling the other closer to him._

 

_The sky has started showering the land with small droplets of water, steadily turning into an actual downpour of rain. They run for a good while, the occasional sounds of Kurama’s hooves guiding their way. They see a flash of orange, and follow it into the forest just as a flash of lightning comes, and another boom of thunder is heard._

 

_They see Kurama station himself under a shed beside what seems to be an old cabin. Without another thought, Naruto rushes to the wooden door and knocks impatiently. His clothes, extremely wet, stick to his skin and stave off whatever warmth his body is able to gather. He knows Sasuke feels the same way._

 

_A few more knocks with no responses lead Naruto to turn the knob in haste. Naruto’s eyes widen when he realizes the door is not at all locked and he pushes it open. He and Sasuke hurry inside, yelling out an ‘excuse us’._

 

_The inside is dark and empty. The furniture is sparse, but the wood at the fireplace is glowing in embers. Naruto immediately approaches it and holds out his hands to gather whatever heat he can._

 

_“We are intruding in someone’s house.” Sasuke says as he crouches down beside Naruto, mimicking his actions for warmth._

 

_“They are obviously not home. We will only be here until the rain stops, we won’t be here long.”_

 

_“If the person who lives here is an assassin, we are done for.”_

 

_“You talk as if you are no warrior.” Naruto teases and once again, Sasuke sends him a glare. “I wonder if there is any food here.”_

 

_“You cannot just raid people’s houses for food!”_

 

_Naruto dismisses Sasuke with a wave of a hand. “I will leave them with more gold coins than is needed to cover our meal.”_

 

_Sasuke snorts, muttering softly about the arrogance of a Prince but Naruto pays it no heed._

 

_Naruto lets out a sigh at the ludicracy of their situation. They should have been home, safe and warm and celebrating their engagement. Instead, he insists he take out his suspicious horse and get them into this predicament._

 

_Naruto walks into the kitchen and grins as he eyes the loaf of bread on the dinner table. There is also a pot of soup. Naruto moves to sniff at it to make sure it isn’t spoiled._

 

_“Can you not do such a thing? This is disrespectful.”_

 

_“I think this soup was made this morning, Sasuke. It should be fine.”_

 

_“That is not what I was talking about.”_

 

_But Naruto pays him no mind. Naruto grabs a bowl he assumes to be clean by the sink, as well as a spoon. The ladle has been left in the pot, and Naruto uses it to pour some into the bowl until it’s full. He sets it down on the table and pulls another chair closer to the one he will be sitting on and motions Sasuke over._

 

_“Come on, we do not have all day.”_

 

_“I refuse to eat this.” Sasuke says as he takes a seat on the offered chair._

 

_“I told you, I will leave quite a bit of money, so worry not.”_

 

_Sasuke sighs and grabs Naruto’s wrist just as the Prince is about to scoop the soup into his mouth. “You are shameless. What if it is laced with poison?”_

 

_“Sasuke—”_

 

_“What if this is all some ploy to assassinate the prince?”_

 

_Naruto meets Sasuke eyes, blue to onyx, tired of the paranoia Sasuke harbors from his training as a servant of the royal family, always on the lookout for a threat to the crown._

 

_“Fine, I will not eat it.”_

 

_Sasuke eyes him wearily, but lets go of Naruto’s wrist. The prince immediately scoops the spoonful into his mouth, leaving Sasuke to gape at him. Before the other could react, Naruto puts a spoonful into Sasuke’s slack mouth. Sasuke’s pulling away, but not before swallowing the spoon of soup shoved into his mouth._

 

_“Are you mad?!” Sasuke manages around his coughing fit. He levels Naruto a hard glare once his breathing has become stable._

 

_“If this is laced in poison, then we both will go together.” Naruto grins._

 

_“I will kill you before the poison can even take effect!”_

 

_Naruto laughs, swiping his thumb by Sasuke’s mouth to wipe the stray droplet of soup making its way down his chin. Sasuke can’t help but smile at his prince’s antics. They share the bowl of soup and the loaf of bread in silence, the unrelenting rain outside serving as their background noise._

 

_Once they finish their meal, Sasuke takes the dirty bowl and spoon back to the sink and begins washing it. Naruto watches his back as he works. He takes in Sasuke’s shoulder length hair, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck._

 

_He figures if he were not royalty, this would be his life with Sasuke. A small house to call their own, just the two of them. The thought makes him smile._

 

_“I am going to find a bathroom.”_

 

_Sasuke turns his head back, raising an eyebrow. “You are just making yourself at home, aren’t you?”_

 

_Naruto grins and hurries out the kitchen to look for a bathroom. He checks every door down the hall past the living room until he finally find what he’s looking for at the far end of a hallway, slightly removed from the main house. The bathroom is way smaller than he’s used to his entire life, but he makes do. He takes a few minutes to relieve himself, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof._

 

_He thinks about the meeting he’s supposed to attend along his father’s side later that evening. There is no way he’ll be able to make it at this time. He sighs as he finishes and tucks himself back in. He eyes the toilet, trying to figure out a way to flush it before merely pouring water from the full pail beside it into it._

 

_Naruto shrugs and makes his way back to the kitchen in time to find Sasuke upending a small bottle of something into his mouth. Naruto immediately approaches him with disbelief._

 

_“What did you just drink?”_

 

_“Wine.”_

 

_“What?” Naruto is right to be sceptical, it was only hours before that Sasuke was cautioning him of assassins and poisons._

 

_“I need incentive to spend the rest of this ridiculous day with you.”_

 

_“And you did not think to share?”_

 

_Sasuke scoffs. “Serves you right for dragging me into another one of your silly adventures.”_

 

_Naruto gives a small chuckle. “You love it when I do.”_

 

_They give each other a small smile before moving back into the living room. The rain is pouring harder than it had been a half hour ago. The sky visible out the window is now a dark gray, blocking any rays of the sun from coming through. They find no source of light by the embers lit in the fireplace._

 

_Naruto watches Sasuke grab a small fan on the end table by the armchair and fan the embers to life. The live fire crackles the wood it’s feeding off of, and the warmth it fills the room with makes Naruto sigh. He takes his place in front of it, sitting cross legged on the large area rug beneath him. Sasuke joins his side, pressing close to share warmth._

 

_The two watch the fire in silence, and Naruto turns to Sasuke as he rests his head on Naruto’s broad shoulder. Naruto watches the fire’s shadow dance against Sasuke’s features, moving the light to and fro. Sasuke has always been blessed by the goddess of beauty. The long, dark lashes that frame his dark eyes complimenting his rosy lips and pale skin. Naruto’s mouth goes dry._

 

_Naruto raises his hand and caresses Sasuke’s cheek, moving his dark bangs from his face. Sasuke lifts his head and turns to Naruto, resting his chin on his shoulder as blue eyes run over his features. He can see the look of adoration in those onyx eyes, mixed with something Naruto couldn’t even name._

 

_Naruto moves slightly closer, and reflexively, Sasuke closes his eyes, lashes touching his skin. Naruto caresses Sasuke’s cheek once more before moving in to put his lips against Sasuke’s. The kiss is chaste, shy and only an innocent press over the other. When Sasuke tilts his head just so and parts his mouth, Naruto is hooked._

 

_He opens his mouth in response to Sasuke and explores the other’s heated cavern. Their tongues slide over each other in a sensual way, sending electricity down their spines and through their bodies, all the way to their fingertips. The kiss is still slow, but Naruto brings his hands to touch Sasuke’s wrists, then runs them up over the sleeves of his shirt, enough to feel the warmth of Sasuke’s skin underneath. He stops when he’s cupping Sasuke’s jaw, and he can almost feel the shiver that goes through Sasuke’s body._

 

_They part from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them until it breaks from the hotness of their breaths. They look into each other's eyes, lids hooded from the lust invading their senses. Naruto watches Sasuke’s nimble fingers slide up his chest until he’s expertly unbuttoning the topmost button of Naruto’s robes._

 

_Sasuke’s eyes focus on his task, unbuttoning each and every button down Naruto’s white tunic. Naruto watches Sasuke’s features, drinks in the unearthly beauty that is Sasuke. Once the last button is undone, Sasuke slides his hands over Naruto’s bare chest and pushes the garment off of his shoulders. Naruto helps him by shimmying them off his arms. He tosses it aside, unsure of where it lands because Sasuke’s gaze has him once again snared._

 

_Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke stands. He keeps his eyes on Naruto as he sheds his articles of clothing, one by one, carefully revealing himself to the man who’s seen him naked more times than he can count. He removes his shirt, his boots, his pants, then his underwear. His hair is a mess in the ponytail it's in, the wind and the rain playing part to its unruliness. With a finger to his hair tie, he slowly pulls the item down, releasing his silky black hair, allowing them to fall to his shoulders, and his bangs to cover his eyebrows._

 

_Naruto watches all this with his breath held in his throat. He will never be tired of Sasuke, he knows it. He, too, stands, Sasuke’s gaze watching him all the way, until his bare chest touches Sasuke’s own._

 

_Summers ago, Sasuke had been taller than he, but after his eighteenth year, he’d hit an unexpected growth spurt that had him taller than Sasuke by a good four inches._

 

_The height difference has Sasuke tilting his head up slightly to meet Naruto’s gaze full on. Naruto places his warm hands on Sasuke’s hips, his thumbs feeling the jutting bones there. Though Sasuke is trained a warrior all his life, like his mother, he is lithe and toned. Whereas, Naruto had grown into a more muscular form following his father’s side of the family._

 

_Sasuke’s hands wander down from their spot on Naruto’s stomach, feeling the ripple of muscle there, to his pants. With practiced ease, Sasuke undoes the belt and the ties securing Naruto’s pants on his person. He pushes Naruto’s underwear down as well, freeing his aching member from its confines._

 

_Naruto removes his own boots and once they’re gone, kicks his pants and underwear pooled at his feet to a random corner as well. Now they stand naked, face to face; not for the first time, but each time is always different from the last. Sasuke’s eyes trail up until they’re locked onto Naruto’s ocean blues again, and without warning takes Naruto into his palm._

 

_Naruto hisses at the pressure, but he revels in the warmth of Sasuke’s hand. He moves his palm in the way he knows Naruto loves, slow but purposeful. The pearl of Naruto’s essence beading at the tip catches Sasuke’s eye as he looks down, and with a thumb, he smears it over the bulbous head._

 

_“Sasuke…” Naruto pants out, and Sasuke seems to take it as his cue to continue._

 

_Naruto hardens even more beneath his touch, and he leans his head until his forehead, now lined with sweat despite the cold, touches Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke’s movements are faster now, and Naruto feels the familiar tightening of a knot right at his abdomen. He places his hand on Sasuke’s wrist to stop him._

 

_“Not here… I want to… Inside you.” He pulls back until he’s looking into Sasuke’s eyes again, and he feels relief when Sasuke’s mouth parts just so, to show how much he wants it as well._

 

_They move until Sasuke’s back is comfortable on the floor, cushioned by the rug, and his ink black hair is splayed beneath his head like a dark halo. Naruto watches with bated breath as the light of the fire dances on Sasuke’s pale and flawless skin. Despite being a warrior, Sasuke has been known not for brute strength, but his agility and speed. Blades so rarely touch his skin, because they simply could not catch him. Naruto can attest to such._

 

_Naruto kneels between Sasuke’s slightly splayed legs, and runs his warm palm over his breast down to his right hip. He thumbs at the bump of a scar that he placed there during a sparring session a few winters back. Had Sasuke not been as fast as he is, Naruto’s sword would have driven through his abdomen. The thought of Sasuke as his equal in every matter stirs Naruto’s arousal even more._

 

_Sasuke, with lust filled eyes, darts his tongue out to lick his upper lip in anticipation. Naruto does not know if Sasuke does this purposefully to rile him up, or simply because he himself cannot wait._

 

_Naruto places his hands beneath Sasuke’s knees and pushes his thighs up and apart, revealing all of him to Naruto. Naruto leans down, unable to stop himself from kissing along the back of Sasuke’s thighs, the warmth against his lips a relief from the cold weather. He hears Sasuke’s breath hitch, and when he raises his head, he sees Sasuke turn away with his eyes closed. Something he typically does when he feels good._

 

_Naruto grins before returning his attention to Sasuke’s thighs, moving down until his breath ghosts over the one spot Sasuke wants attention on. Sasuke’s breath hitches once more, pale hands replacing Naruto’s previous hold on the back of his knees. Sasuke holds his trembling legs in place, anticipation clear in his features._

 

_Naruto darts a tongue out, tasting Sasuke over the tight ring of muscle he abused the night before. He doesn’t give Sasuke what he wants immediately, instead licking up until his tongue runs the length of Sasuke to the tip. He tastes the saltiness from the slit at the top and without warning, takes Sasuke into his mouth, earning him a drawn out moan._

 

_Naruto moves his head, tasting Sasuke on his tongue while Sasuke runs his fingers through Naruto’s blonde hair and pulls. The pressure must have been too much because not long after, Sasuke is painfully pulling at his hair to get him to stop._

 

_“Ow! What is it?” Naruto says, lips swollen from his ministrations._

 

_Sasuke takes his time panting before his lips open to answer. “Anymore and surely, I will come.”_

 

_Naruto almost laughs, but instead he lets out an airy chuckle. He moves up so his chest is against Sasuke’s own, settling his hips between Sasuke’s parted thighs. Extensive preparation is futile at this point because Sasuke likes it rough, and they’ve been making love like horny hares more times than Naruto can count in this week alone. Perhaps it is because they’ve reached an age where sexual acts are second nature to the body, or merely because they love each other too much, they cannot keep their hands off of one another._

 

_Naruto and Sasuke’s lips meet in a sensual kiss. Sasuke licks at Naruto’s bottom lip, and Naruto immediately allows him access into his mouth. Fingers prod at Sasuke’s entrance, slick with Naruto’s own saliva, stretching him only slightly before Sasuke bucks his hips, an implicit order to get on with it and NAruto pulls his fingers out. As they kiss, Naruto takes hold of his own member, steadying it against Sasuke’s pliant entrance. He pushes in, once, twice, never breaking the kiss, and with a push of his hips, he sheathes himself into Sasuke’s tight, wet heat._

 

_Sasuke moans into their kiss, and Naruto can feel the way Sasuke’s thighs tremble at his sides. He soothingly runs his hand on the smooth skin of the back of Sasuke’s thigh, hoping it will calm him somewhat. Sasuke snakes his arms around Naruto’s neck, burying one of his hands into blonde hair once again, as Naruto begins to move._

 

_His movements are hard and short, keeping most of himself inside Sasuke the whole time. They break from their kiss to look into each other’s eyes as Naruto pleasures himself with Sasuke’s velvety walls. Their breaths mingle with every gulp of air they take, the heat of their bodies in action staving off the coldness of the atmosphere outside daring to creep in._

 

_For a moment, all that could be heard is the torrential downpour of the outside world, the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, and the sound of skin hitting skin as they bring each other to the edge. Naruto could feel the distinct heat threatening to burst right below his navel, and the intensity only increases as he drives into his lover._

 

_Sasuke, the silent person that he usually is, cannot keep his moans and shouts of pleasure within himself while making love. Naruto loves it when Sasuke is like this, carefree and above his obligations. Naruto takes the skin on the juncture of Sasuke’s neck and shoulders between his teeth before giving it a hard suck, sure to leave a bruise among others he’s already placed there. Naruto does something else he knows throws Sasuke over the edge—_

 

_Naruto licks a stripe across Sasuke’s neck before baring his canines in a small grin and giving Sasuke a hard bite. The action gives the effect he wanted. Sasuke is calling his name out, and his orgasm hits him hard. Sasuke is panting, shaking, and spilling between them all at the same time._

 

_Naruto continues to drive into his pliant body. He frees Sasuke of his bite, watching minute pinpricks of blood ooze from the reddened skin. Naruto laps it up as his thrusts become more and more erratic. He hears Sasuke whimper, and Naruto moves so he’s face to face with him, his thrusts unrelenting. Sasuke touches his cheek, droplets of Naruto’s own sweat hitting the skin of Sasuke’s face. Naruto gives one last thrust before emptying himself inside Sasuke._

 

_He moves his hips minutely, milking himself to the last drop before pulling out completely. He lays his body beside Sasuke on the rug as they pant harshly. The sound of the rain, and the lack of light pulls Naruto to the depths of slumber. He does not succumb to it easily._

 

_He watches as Sasuke sits up with difficulty and reach out for their discarded clothing within his reach. He then spreads out whatever article he as over their naked forms before lying back down and resting his head on Naruto’s chest. Sometimes, no words are needed between them, and as loud as Naruto can be most of the times, he values this silences they share._

 

_He feels Sasuke’s breathing even out, and the next thing he knows, or does not know, is that sleep pulls him under almost as fast as Sasuke’s does._

 

_…_

 

_Morning comes as quickly as the rains subside, but it’s not the rays of the sun or the sound of birds that wake Naruto from his slumber, no. Rather, it’s the sound of the slam of a door and the loud footfalls onto the wooden floor. Naruto blinks a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before he feels Sasuke shooting up to a sitting position, holding his shirt to his chest to keep his dignity._

 

_“What in the world…” The voice of an old man makes the two of them turn to a man standing next to the armchair, face one of shock and disbelief._

 

_“Um…” Naruto starts, feeling less a prince and more a misbehaving stable-hand. “We can explain.”_

 

_The explaining part is a tad hard to do without their clothes on, so the old man, bless him, leaves the living room to enter a room down the hall, giving them time to scurry for their discarded clothing and make themselves presentable. They clean up quickly and methodically, Sasuke taking a quick look around to make sure they’ve left as little evidence of their activities last night. Naruto refrains from telling him what a useless action it is when the elderly owner of the house already has an inkling of what went on yester-evening._

 

_They finish buttoning the last of their shirts, Sasuke taking Naruto’s clothing in hand when it is clear that the Prince has very little experience in dressing himself, fumbling with even the simplest of buttons, let alone the cuffs and sleeves. The old man re-enters the room, just as Sasuke fixes the creases on Naruto’s barely presentable clothing._

 

_The man passes them on his way to his armchair and unceremoniously takes a seat, sighing as he relaxes. Naruto and Sasuke awkwardly stand there, their backs to the fireplace_ – _the fire long since died out. The old man eyes them, the calculating gaze making Naruto squirm in place._

 

_Eventually, Naruto blurts out. “You will be compensated with whatever amount you wish, name it.” Sasuke looks to Naruto with a raised brow, noting his lover’s nervousness at getting caught._

 

_The man is raising his own graying eyebrow as well, studying Naruto and Sasuke’s appearance. “You are the Prince.”_

 

_It isn’t a question, but Naruto nods either way._

 

_“Unfortunately, I need not your riches, even though you’ve made yourself welcome in my home without my permission.” Naruto and Sasuke flush at that. “As well as…” His eyes stray to the carpet where they once lay naked, and if Sasuke’s face was not red before, it is now._

 

_“How would you like to be repaid, kind sir?” Sasuke says once he finds his voice, albeit with difficulty considering his embarrassment._

 

_The man watches them once more, eyes shifting from Naruto to Sasuke, then back. “I am a Sage. I have no need of such trivial things such as gold and riches.”_

 

_Naruto and Sasuke look to each other in confusion, and the Sage speaks once again. “Having returned my horse is, I suppose, payment enough.”_

 

_The man stands from his chair, dismissing them with a flick of his wrist. He makes his way to his kitchen, but before he could enter, Naruto says, “That is all? No punishment, no compensation, nothing?”_

 

_The Sage turns to them. “Do you wish for punishment, dear Prince?”_

 

_“I do not, but—“_

 

_“Then why insist?” When they do not answer, the Sage fully faces them, the look upon his face serious. “Consider this a kindness, young Prince, for there will be many trials that will come your way in the future. Trials which, not even your great love for the one who stands next to you can overcome.”_

 

_The Sage’s words stun them for a moment. Naruto wonders what the Sage means, but when he moves to follow the man into the kitchen, the man says in an irritated voice._

 

_“Leave!”_

 

_Naruto steps back. He looks to Sasuke and takes his hand, watching the Sage’s back before exiting his home. It is a long walk back to the palace, and he supposes it best to start early._

 

_… … …_

 

Naruto smiles at the memory. They truly were, arguably still _are,_ adventurous and reckless. Though they have not seen the Sage demonstrate his magic in front of them throughout their lives, the rumors and stories had given Sasuke enough hope to bring his dead body to him. Hope that the Sage will be able to bring back the one man he loves so dearly.

 

Naruto’s heart clenches. He truly is a lucky man. The ever careful Sasuke, his Queen, skeptical of every single thing, threw all thoughts of rationality out the castle windows just to bring him back. He will not leave the Sage’s cabin until he finds out what is going on with Sasuke— until he fixes this, no matter the cost.

 

He reaches the Sage’s cabin as the sun begins to rise, slowly painting the sky a myriad of oranges and golds. He dismounts his horse and ties the reins expertly at a post stationed just out the gates, one he assumes is for the horse he’d encountered once before. Kurama. Instinctively, he looks around for the auburn mustang, unfortunately not finding him in sight.

 

He gives his horse a few strokes to the snout, a habit reinforced by his Queen. He smiles at the thought. Sasuke has always been gentle to animals, though, Naruto could not say the same for his soldiers. They fear their Queen as one would a siren, enamoured by its beauty yet fully aware of its intent to kill. Sasuke is a warrior, after all. Naruto tells the horse he would be back and sets off to approach the cabin.

 

He approaches the door in haste and knocks harshly upon it. Unlike before, when Naruto and Sasuke had stumbled upon the cabin in the middle of a rainstorm, the door opens immediately and Naruto enters the home, making his way to the living room like he remembers.

 

“You two are quite the annoying couple.”

 

The voice of the Sage keeps Naruto moving forward until he is in the Sage’s line of sight, similar to where they stood years ago when he and Sasuke had sneaked in. The Sage does not look like he had just woken from a deep slumber, but there is annoyance in his gaze. It does not deter Naruto.

 

“I’ve come—“

 

“I _know_. You wonder what is the matter with your Queen and you wish for me to fix it.”

 

Naruto nods. “So you know. What shall I pay?”

 

The Sage gives him an unimpressed look. “It is amusing how you think you can afford everything, dear King.”

 

“For Sasuke, I will do anything.”

 

The Sage reaches for his hot cup of tea set on the end table by the chair he sits on, and Naruto watches as he takes a sip. The Sage takes his time, sipping and looking out the window, then sipping again. The longer it happens, the more impatience claws at Naruto’s sanity. Thankfully, the Sage places the mug to the side and eyes him once more.

 

“I suppose you wonder what price your beloved has paid to keep you alive.” Naruto is silent, but the answer is clear. “He has willingly given up his love, his passion for you, in order to bring you back to the land of the living.”

 

Naruto breathes out in clarity. It all makes sense. Sasuke’s disinterest, him calling his passion, his love for him a _duty_. “What will it take to fix this?”

 

The Sage sighs. “It is not I who decides, it is the powers-that-be.” He stands and approaches the window to gaze out of it. Naruto’s blue eyes follow his movement. “As I’ve said before, the gods are not gracious, and the payment to pay will be greater than before.”

 

“I understand.”

 

The Sage turns to him. “You two are quick to throw your lives away for each other.”

 

“My love for Sasuke knows no boundaries. I cannot live without his affections.” Naruto says honestly, his eyes turned to the floor.

 

The Sage eyes him for a moment before looking out the windows once more. “I am not all knowing, but your coming here is not an unexpected occurrence. I am sure of what I have warned you of before— that your love will be tested until it breaks. Will you handle the lack of your lover’s physical touch just to gain his love again? His real passion?”

 

Naruto thinks about it for a moment. A life without Sasuke’s touch, is it even worth the trouble? But then he remembers the empty way Sasuke has regarded him the past fortnight, the lack of love— of _affection_ , and in all honesty, it kills Naruto inside. He needs to decide, he needs to _choose_.

 

A life without Sasuke’s touch, or one without his love?

 

Naruto looks straight into the Sage’s eyes with a burning ferocity, that sends a chill down the Sage’s being, and nods. “I will do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fran here! XD I’ve been so inactive the past couple of weeks? Months? TheWaterGoddess and I thought up this idea around May, and we’re happy to share this with you guys! Hopefully you enjoyed Chapter 2, and we’ll try to keep our weekly updating on schedule! <3
> 
> Again, comments and kudos make out day! XD


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don’t always get what we want. Naruto and Sasuke learn a life lesson the hard way, and goodbyes are inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no triggers here - just lots of angst. Heavy angst. And character deaths - it's going to be sad, we warned you!

 

 

_“Love recognises no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.”_

_— Maya Angelou_

  


* * *

 

Sasuke wakes that morning with an unusual warmth blooming through his person. He turns around, reaching a hand out to feel for the one person he expects to be there. There is no one.

 

Sasuke sits up and with his sleep addled mind, looks around the room for any sign of his King. The dark curtains are drawn closed, leaving no sunlight to enter their chambers. Sasuke wonders what time it is, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and letting his bare feet touch the plush rug that sits on the floor under their bed. Sasuke has never been a morning person, so it does not come as a surprise that, at times, he does not wake until almost noon if there are no important matters to be dealt with by him personally.

 

He stands with a catlike grace, pulling his silk robe tighter around himself as he walks towards the window to draw the curtains. He does so gently, squinting his eyes as the bright morning light hits his face. Judging by the position of the sun, he assumes it’s a few hours before noon.

 

He watches the servants at the courtyards below fetch water and carry them to the stables for the horses. There are several guards and soldiers making conversation out by the gates. Sasuke watches all these with limited interest. He moves to his vanity and takes a simple hair tie and places it between his teeth. He then runs his fingers through his hair before twisting it into a bun and placing the tie to secure it in place.

 

Sasuke observes his reflection in the mirror, noting his tired look and the eye-bags that have begun to darken. He tsks, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he runs the pad of his forefinger over them. Just then, the sound of commotion captures his attention. He makes his way back to the window in time to see his husband enter through the gates with his horse. He raises a brow, wondering where Naruto had gone, and quickly exits the room to meet him.

 

Dressed only in his sleeping robes, he hurries through the castle corridors, out the entrance, and down the steps leading to the front courtyard where Naruto is being greeted by their soldiers. Sasuke watches Naruto dismount the horse, allowing a stable boy to take the animal back to its stable for it to feed and drink water.

 

Their gazes catch, and Sasuke quickly approaches Naruto. Naruto seems to panic, stopping Sasuke from moving forward with a raised hand.

 

“Naruto—”

 

“I need to have a word with you.”

 

Sasuke studies Naruto’s serious look, wondering what his husband has been up to. In all honesty, he wants to hear what Naruto has to say about his disappearance. Sasuke nods and tilts his head, motioning Naruto back into the castle.

 

Naruto begins to walk towards him, and Sasuke does not move from his spot, holding out his hand for the King to take. Naruto stops. He eyes Sasuke’s hand wearily before looking back up to worried onyx eyes.

 

“If we could refrain from touching… That would be… better.”

 

Sasuke pulls his hand back, feeling dread and anger and disbelief. He does not question Naruto right then and there, but he does turn towards the entrance. Sasuke begins to walk back into the castle, his movements fluid and graceful, but Naruto can sense the tension, the unease in his Queen’s form. He hates having to deny Sasuke contact, but what choice did he have?

 

They make their way up to their chambers, Sasuke entering the room first, then Naruto. He shuts the door behind himself, watching Sasuke move to his vanity and sit. He does not spare Naruto a glance, anger clear in his features.

 

“Well?” Sasuke begins, still not looking at him. “Explain.”

 

“Sasuke—“

 

“ _Now_.”

 

Naruto sighs, running his palm down his face. He tries to collect his thoughts, to figure out how to break the news to Sasuke without further souring his mood.

 

“Where did you go?” Sasuke says. “Rather, _whom_ did you go to? I’m curious as to what kind of whore preoccupied you.”

 

Naruto feels confusion, then, anger rise within him. “Excuse me?”

 

“It makes sense. I refuse to lay with you for two weeks, and you go looking for a whore at night while I sleep.” Sasuke says this nonchalantly, but with venom laced in his tone.

 

“You think I went out there for a bedmate?!”

 

Sasuke eyes him then. “Then where. Did. You. Go.”

 

Naruto breathes out. “I went to see the Sage.”

 

Sasuke stands immediately. “You— _what_?”

 

“I had to, Sasuke. You… You were not the same.”

 

Sasuke looks to the floor. “I admit, I was not feeling myself but—“

 

“He took away— _They_ took away your affections for me!” Sasuke remains silent. “I could not bear that.”

 

Sasuke’s gaze softens, and gently, he approaches Naruto, only to be stopped short by another raise of his hand.

 

“Sasuke, you… I cannot touch you.”

 

Sasuke’s blood runs cold.

 

“In exchange for your affections— your _love_ back… I cannot lay a finger on you.”

 

“What would happen.”

 

“You would—” Naruto blinks away the tears that sting his eyes. “You would die.”

 

The next thing Naruto hears is the sound of the vase with Sasuke’s favorite lilies crashing to the floor, bits of ceramic littering the pristine marble, water pooling out of the broken vase and wetting their feet. The lilies lay crumpled, their beauty still intact, except for the selected petals now marred with broken glass that pierced them in the fall.

 

Naruto looks up to his Queen. Sasuke had shoved it out of its place on the table in his anger. Anger that has coiled in his body, muscles straining with the exertion to keep still. Naruto wishes he could comfort him, _hold him_ , but all he could do is watch as tears escape Sasuke’s eyes.  

 

“What have we done?” Sasuke whispers so low, Naruto almost does not hear it.

 

Naruto wishes he has an answer for him, but reality is, he does not. He wonders if their love really _is_ strong enough to overcome anything, and he knows Sasuke wonders the same thing.

 

* * *

 

For the first time since their marriage, they sleep in separate chambers.

 

Naruto knows his own habit of clinging on to Sasuke when he sleeps, and he could not risk doing so for fear of the consequences. As he bids Sasuke a good night, his heart almost breaks at the longing in Sasuke’s dark gaze.

 

Sasuke’s hands tighten their hold on Naruto’s robe, as they look at each other, Naruto extremely still – unusually still.

 

“I wish to kiss you,” Sasuke whispers, and now his own eyes are dry, but Naruto’s moisten in sorrow. “For the past fortnight, my emotions had been repressed and… I never truly realised.”

 

“Sasuke…”

 

“I never realised,” Sasuke continues, looking steadily into Naruto’s teary eyes, “how cold I’d become. And now they’ve come back with a vengeance. Now I desire to hold you, to shower you with affection and— and—”

 

They stand in silence as Sasuke’s voice breaks, no longer able to speak, a lump in his throat. His hands are nearly white with strain, grip painful on Naruto’s robes.

 

“Let go of my robe, Sasuke,” Naruto says finally, “Let go before I take you into my arms— before I inadvertently cause your death. And I won’t be able to live with myself if I do that.”

 

Sasuke does not move, his hold becoming tighter, if possible, before he finally lets go. The cloth is rumpled, creases forming where Sasuke’s nails had dug in. He takes a step back, creating distance between them and Naruto relaxes when he is no longer in danger of accidentally touching Sasuke.

 

“Goodnight, Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice wavers as Naruto takes a step back.

 

Naruto gives him a strained smile, unable to repeat the words back, before closing the door behind him. He gives Sasuke the liberty of taking their bed, knowing he needs it the most. As Naruto walks the hall to a guest bedroom prepared for him, he thinks about the last time he and Sasuke kissed.

 

It was when Sasuke had been already struck by the odd spell, holding no emotion for him. Naruto shakes his head. He tries to remember their last _real_ kiss.

 

… … …

 

_Naruto checks his weapons on his person as he prepares to mount his horse. The battle has already begun, and what kind of a King would he be if he does not lead his army? It is the principle he keeps to himself, a promise to fight alongside his fellow people._

 

_Just as Naruto holds onto the saddle to climb his horse, a pull at his belt stops him. He growls with annoyance and turns to the cause of his delay. His anger dissipates when he sees his Queen, all suited up for battle like himself, standing there with a worried look._

 

_Sasuke’s helmet rests between his forearm and his hip, the locks of his hair not securely tied back blowing in the soft breeze. Had there been no war, today would have been such a beautiful day to go riding with Sasuke._

 

_“You need not do this. I can lead them.” Sasuke says, trying for a last time to convince his husband with reason._

 

_Naruto shakes his head. “I would never let you go alone. Not you, not them. I cannot hide behind my army, Sasuke.”_

 

_Before Sasuke could say anymore, Naruto reaches out and touches the stray lock of hair by Sasuke’s cheek. He gently plays with it before tucking it behind Sasuke’s ear, a habit he can never get rid of. He then caresses Sasuke’s cheek with calloused fingers, hoping to ease his Queen’s anxiety._

 

_Sasuke leans into the touch, knowing full well that Naruto has made up his mind. He steps into his space, until his chest is against Naruto’s own. He looks up to his lover’s face, admiring the shimmer of ocean blue eyes. Naruto smiles._

 

_“When this is all over,” Naruto says, voice low. “You and I will take a vacation, and I will ravish you for days on end.”_

 

_Sasuke lets out a short breath of laughter. “You talk as if you’ve no responsibility, your Highness.”_

 

_“You are my responsibility.” Naruto says._

 

_“Sire, I hate to interrupt you, but our fleet is ready to go.” A man in full body armor says._

 

_Naruto acknowledges him with a nod before turning back to Sasuke, who now has a worried look once more. “Worry not, my Queen. I will see you on the battlefield.”_

 

_Sasuke puts his hand at the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. The action initially shocks Naruto, but he immediately recovers, tilting his head just so and melding his mouth against Sasuke’s. They kiss with desperation and fervor, tongue sliding against tongue hotly before they’re pulling away._

 

_“Try not to let your ego get in your way.”_

 

_Naruto smirks before mounting his horse and looking back down to Sasuke. He offers him a wink._

 

 _“My ego has won me many battles, darling.”_  

 

_Naruto watches Sasuke’s mouth turn up in a fond smile before whipping the reins and riding off to lead his men._

 

_… … …_

 

Naruto touches his lower lip as he recalls the moment. He is a man with little regrets growing up. He’s had all he ever wanted; his title, his strength, _Sasuke…_ Yet now, he regrets ever being flippant about each and every kiss he and Sasuke had shared, so confident that, because of how young they are, it would not be their last. His heart aches at the thought that the next time he would be kissing Sasuke would be— dare he think it— his lifeless body.

 

He reaches his chambers and enters the room. It is nowhere near as grandiose as the one he shares with Sasuke, but any larger and he will truly feel the loneliness. He shuffles to the bed and lies on it, making himself comfortable under the covers. He watches the ceiling, wondering what Sasuke is thinking about. Sleep eludes him, but little does he know, Sasuke is in the same place.

 

* * *

 

The following days are hard to live by. They sit apart when they eat, much to everyone’s surprise. They’ve told no soul of their predicament, wanting to keep it only to themselves.

 

They do not spar, they do not ride together. When it is time for Naruto to deal with paperwork, Sasuke stays in his study with him and reads a book at the chaise near the window. They give each other longing looks when the other is not looking.

 

Eventually, Sasuke becomes bored and excuses himself. He makes his way to the gardens to clear his mind of all his worries. His feet take him to the vast collection of roses of different colors, and the view somewhat appeases him. His fingers are gentle as they touch the soft petals of the white rose in full bloom.

 

Sasuke cannot help but compare this beautiful flower to life. At the right time, with the right amount of care and sustenance, life blooms beautifully, just like the rose. But beneath it all creep the thorns of despair, struggles, and hardships. Sasuke frowns. His hardship right now could not possibly compare to the petty hardships of others.

 

Sasuke plucks the flower, ignoring the pain and the blood beading from his finger. He brings the white rose up to his nose, and while the scent is not strong, it comforts him somewhat.

 

“You’ve become quite the masochist.”

 

Sasuke turns to his husband. Naruto stands there with a smile upon his face, and Sasuke does not understand what he could possibly be happy about.

 

“It does not hurt all that much.”

 

Naruto gives Sasuke a mocking frown. “Oh. Are you trying to tempt me? I remember very much how you like it when I lick your wounds.”

 

Sasuke glares at him. “It appalls me that you act like an animal most of the time.”

 

“But you love animals.” Naruto chuckles, stepping closer to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke takes a step back, alarmed at how close his King is becoming.

 

“I will not touch you.”

 

Sasuke visibly relaxes and allows Naruto to walk to him until Naruto is right in front of him, his chest an inch away from the hand Sasuke has in front of himself, holding the delicate flower. Sasuke’s eyes are locked onto Naruto’s, but his hand trembles ever so slightly, the petals of the flower fluttering in the wind. He suddenly feels the strong desire to be held, a desperate need for Naruto’s warmth. He bites his lower lip to put a lid on his wishes.

 

“This is painful.” Naruto says, his smile oh so sad.

 

Sasuke could not even bring himself to smile. All he does is nod minutely. He looks down to the flower in his hand, watching the soft and delicate petals sway in the wind. He akins it to the softness of Naruto’s lips, and before he knows it, he is bringing it up to his own lips and pressing a gentle kiss atop the rose.

 

The petals tickle his lips, and though they are not Naruto’s own, he pretends that they are. The longing in his heart threatens to swallow him whole, and he begins to think— to wonder— if he could really live like this the rest of his days. He wonders if he should have let Naruto go— let him die that day, because _this_ … This is not living.

 

Hot tears spill from Sasuke’s closed eyes. They make their way down his pale face until they’re dripping from his chin. Naruto so badly wants to wipe his tears away, but he cannot. He feels as if he is watching Sasuke live against a glass. He cannot touch him, but he is assured he is alive. Though it pains him, he will endure for Sasuke’s sake.

 

Sasuke looks up to Naruto. He wipes his cheeks with his hand, sniffling before offering the rose up to his lips. Naruto’s eyes widen. This will be the closest they will ever get to a kiss again. Naruto presses his lips where Sasuke had done so, savoring it and willing his heart to stop its unending sorrow.  

 

“Can we truly live like this…?”

 

Naruto remains uncharacteristically quiet. He does not answer Sasuke’s query, but Sasuke already knows what it is.

 

They will have to.

 

* * *

 

They establish a routine. Though they never get used to not touching, they’ve found ways to go around it. They drink from each other’s cups, a secondhand kiss if you will. They spend their quiet afternoons sitting amongst their garden of flowers, talking and teasing one another. They go out riding again, this time to far places until their council scrambles for the King and a royal guard is sent to summon them.

 

Everything is going along as it should be.

 

Until it is not.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke wakes presumably an hour after he’s fallen asleep. Sleep is hard to get by nowadays, and he thinks he may have developed a condition in which it is almost impossible to get a good night’s rest. The lack of his King beside him could be a large contributing factor.

 

Sasuke gives up trying to sleep and sits up. He stands from the bed and takes his robe that hangs on an armchair. He slips the garment on, tying it at the waist before exiting his chambers.

 

The guards outside his door greet him and ask if he needs anything, but he simply shakes his head. “I am fine. I will go see the King.”

 

He quietly makes his way to Naruto’s chambers, nodding at the two guards that stand right outside the door. Sasuke enters the dark room and gently closes the door behind him.

 

The sight that greets him has his heart racing.

 

Naruto lies on his back, sound asleep. The windows are open, the drapes fluttering wildly in the wind. Hooked on to the window sill is a rope knot with a metal hook. The information travels through Sasuke’s mind as quickly as he sees it, but takes no time to process it— for there is a greater danger.  Standing poised over Naruto, a man with a mask holds a dagger above his head, ready to stab his beloved in the heart.

 

Sasuke has never moved so fast in his life.

 

Sasuke throws himself in front of Naruto. The assassin is startled, but the deed is done. The dagger pierces Sasuke’s back, but he is not very sure what kills him first— Naruto’s touch, or the weapon. His vision turns to black.

 

* * *

 

Naruto wakes as quickly as Sasuke has moved. He does not know when he called for his guards, or when the assassin is taken away. All he sees is Sasuke in his arms, unmoving and lifeless.

 

Naruto’s world crumbles.

 

He calls for his trusted medic, which one of the guards immediately runs for. He holds Sasuke in his arms, his heart beating wildly. He hesitates, but ultimately touches Sasuke’s cheek, feeling the warmth there.

 

“ _No…_ no, no! Sasuke, stay with me! Hang on!” Naruto yells, hoping Sasuke hears him.

 

He cradles Sasuke closer so his pale face is against Naruto’s chest. He is panicking. His medic arrives almost immediately and she sets on assessing Sasuke. Minutes later, she gently pulls the dagger from his back with a sorrowful expression and shakes her head.

 

“Your Highness… He is no longer with us.”

 

Naruto looks to Sasuke’s peaceful face. He seems as though he is sleeping, but Naruto knows he will be sleeping forever. He touches his cheek once again, mapping and memorizing the feel of skin he’s known all his life.

 

“It should have been me.” Naruto’s voice breaks. “ _Twice._ It should have been _me_!”

 

Naruto feels hollow. He feels an emptiness threatening to consume him right then and there. His fingers are numb, and he is in disbelief. Right in his arms is Sasuke’s dead body, and he cannot take it.

 

He watches his Queen’s beautiful face. He will never see that radiant smile, that cocky smirk, that wonderful expression in their throes of passion. The triumph when he wins a battle, the soft, loving look directed only ever at Naruto. He will never, in his lifetime, ever see it again.

 

Naruto’s tears finally flow. They are hot and unending, dribbling down his chin and onto Sasuke’s silk robes. He holds him closer, pressing his nose against Sasuke’s neck, inhaling his scent. He leaves a kiss there. He trails up until his lips find Sasuke’s own. He presses against his lips for a time, kissing him again and again.

 

“I am sorry.” Naruto whispers.

 

His medic and his guards watch him with pity, and Naruto cannot bring himself to care.

 

* * *

 

_Thirty summers young, Queen Sasuke of the Kingdom of Kakueki, Seventh Monarch of the land, is laid to rest among a bed of flowers._

 

* * *

 

After Sasuke’s burial, the King is not the same. Gone is the charm and personality that defined him, that distinguished him from the rest. He becomes serious, uninterested. _Unhappy_. His parents worry for him, but he pays them no regard.

 

He serves his people by day, albeit wishing he were in bed instead; and by night, he drinks himself until he can no longer stand without assistance. His medic warns him of the dangers, but in all honesty, he would rather join Sasuke where he is; buried amongst the flowers in their garden.

 

There are nights, like this, where he wishes to see Sasuke. To hold him, to tell him how broken his is without him. Yet, all he could do is stumble into the garden where Sasuke lay and cry his heart out.

 

****

 

  


 

 

_Years pass._

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You could have let me die.” Naruto says to the flowers one day, to _Sasuke_ , with bitterness. “You could have just let things be!”

 

But just as his anger comes, it dissipates, and instantly, he regrets ever yelling at him.

 

“I need to see you again, Sasuke… I just… _I need to_ …”

 

And an idea dawns on him.

 

He hastily runs to the stables and collects his horse. After fitting it with gear, he mounts it and rides off. He tells no one. He is determined.

 

* * *

 

Naruto reaches the Sage’s cabin faster than all other times, and dismounts the steed. He does not even bother tying the reins to the post. He hurries to the door and knocks harshly. The door opens and Naruto cares not what the Sage is doing, he stands in front of him, the Sage seated on his chair, with a serious look upon his face.

 

Naruto offhandedly wonders if the Sage ever gets out of that chair and uses an actual bed to sleep. The Sage eyes him like he knows why Naruto is here. He probably does, but Naruto will try his luck. He’ll try anything.

 

“Would you like to trade something for his life?” The Sage says all knowingly.

 

“No… It is something else I wish for.”

 

The Sage admits, he is a tad surprised. Naruto’s request leaves him curious.

 

“And that would be?”

 

“I want to meet him… in every lifetime.”

 

The Sage regards Naruto with an unimpressed look. “You hold faith in the myths of reincarnation?”

 

“I do.” Naruto’s eyes are clear, resolute.

 

The Sage sighs. "I shall grant your wish… but beware the price."

 

"I shall pay whatever it is you ask for!"

 

"Very well… You will meet him in every lifetime to come, and you shall remember him, but he shall never remember you. While your souls shall cycle through the circle of life, the two shall never unite as one…”

 

Naruto thinks about his bargain for a moment. He knows the trade-off is heavy, but to see Sasuke again… How nothing compares. Naruto meets the Sage’s eye, challenge written in his own blue eyes. If Naruto is anything at all, he is determined.

 

The answer is clear.

 

* * *

 

_Ten summers after the death of Queen Sasuke, King Naruto of the Kingdom of Kakueki, Seventh Monarch of the land, is laid to rest among the flowers with his beloved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith here! Here's another chapter, guys, lots of angst in this! Please let us know how you liked it!! Leave us a comment/kudo - it makes our day!


	4. A Blessing and A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes through a few lives learning an important lesson the hard way. For Sasuke, Naruto will sell his soul, but how much can he actually take?

_“I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_

_— Christina Perri, David Hodges_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Would you like to trade something for his life?”_

 

_“No… It is something else I wish for.”_

 

_“And that would be?”_

 

_“I want to meet him… in every lifetime.”_

 

_"I shall grant your wish… but beware the price."_

 

_"I shall pay whatever it is you ask for!"_

 

 _"Very well… You will meet him in every lifetime to come, and you shall remember him, but he shall never remember you. While your souls shall cycle through the circle of life, the two shall never unite as one…”_  

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto would have liked to say he was prepared, but reality was different. So very different.

 

* * *

 

The first life, he is naive.

 

The memories were slow in coming, his young mind taking time to come to terms with his old soul. But by the time he is eight, he looks into the mirror and knows that this is not his face, his name is not his own and that this life will be filled with suffering. Already the thought of meeting, knowing Sasuke, loving him, but never having him as his own… it is difficult to bear.

 

He is foolishly optimistic the first twenty five years of this life, but loses all hope when his parents introduce him to his bride to-be.

 

"You must continue our line, son." His father says.

 

All Naruto understands is that the woman he is being asked to marry is _not_ Sasuke, is not his soulmate and that he has no intention of tying the knot with her. He understands with painful clarity what the Sage had meant – Sasuke would never be his again; more so, Sasuke would never even know him, never see him, never realise.... Reality is achingly painful.

 

He dies at twenty six, unmarried and with a distraught fiancee mourning his passing. Accidental poisoning by berries, the village medic says.

 

They believe him, thankfully.

 

* * *

 

His second life, he misses his chance to see Sasuke by a few days. And when he does, he wishes he had remained ignorant of it all in the first place.

 

"Toshio," his mother calls and it takes Naruto a few seconds to remember that that is his name, "Take a bath, dear, we're to leave for Ginzo-san's son's funeral."

 

Naruto remembers being told about it a few days ago, when he had returned from the farm with his father. But truthfully, very little sticks out in his mind as important. He simply passes each day as it comes, living it as was needed for survival. Waking up every morning is a chore, but he does it for his ever loving mother – this life is certainly more bearable than the first, with supportive parents who agreed to his wish to remain a bachelor for life.

 

“Do hurry, dear, being late for such events is not polite.”

 

“I shall take only a moment,” Naruto replies, breaking out of his thoughts.

 

The walk to Ginzo-san’s house is long and uneventful. Naruto passes it idly, quite truthfully not caring about it. There is very little in life that brings him in pleasure now. Ginzo-san greets them at the door with a somber face, leading them to the backyard where the final rituals are taking place – the prayer for a peaceful afterlife.

 

Naruto bows his head in respect, mutters a short prayer and is very ready to simply gaze into the horizon for the rest of the day, when he pauses. There is a crude painting of Ginzo-san’s son placed on a low table with incense burning in front of it. For some reason, emotion wells up within him – there was something about him, something that struck a chord within him…

 

_Sasuke!_

 

The thought is explosive, consuming his entire self… because he knows he is not mistaken. When he lived, the beloved son of cloth-merchant Ginzo, he was none other than Sasuke.

 

Sasuke, whom he does meet finally… only dead and gone.

 

Tears build up in his eyes and Naruto makes no effort to stop them from spilling over. To think that he had always been so close!

 

“You knew my boy, son?” Ginzo-san’s gruff voice asks him. The man is consumed with sorrow, but he places a comforting arm over Naruto’s shoulder and squeezes, “He was a good man, wasn’t he?”

 

“The very best,” Naruto replies, without even thinking, without even needing to.

 

Ginzo-san nods. “He was taken too soon from me – the floods, they are cruel, they are – and my boy, my Kazunari –” He breaks off, unable to continue, but it is enough.

 

Naruto has a name now, and a cause of death. They are imprinted in his mind. He won’t forget. He cannot.

 

His second life, he leaves his farm life behind and dies at a ripe age of forty-five, a renowned bridge builder.

 

* * *

 

His third life, he is off to a bitter start.

 

His family is a noble one, unlike the first two lives he lead, and believes in a strict upbringing. Not even as a prince – not even as a _king!_ – has he valued such propriety and etiquette. He is deeply distasteful of the manner in which he is forced to learn them, but does not open his mouth to refute. It is pointless and unneeded. But it is not indifference, no – it is hope.

 

The last life proved the Sage’s words true – he may get to see Sasuke again and all his spare time is used to search for him in any way he can. Ironically, he meets Sasuke at a town festival – a very fancy way of describing a ball in the time period he lives in – as the son of an equally obnoxious noble.

 

“Hiroto,” Sasuke introduces himself.

 

“Daichi,” Naruto replies, unable to take his eyes off him.

 

They are fifteen, young boys starved for company and Sasuke immediately takes a liking to him. Naruto returns home, giddy with joy, and an address with Sasuke’s insistence to write to him.

 

They are seventeen and are spending their day hunting when the forest gets dense and dark.

 

“There is a hunter’s cabin a few miles back,” Sasuke suggests when their horses are finally fed up and refuse to move another step, “We can spend the night there and leave at daybreak.”

 

Spend the night with Sasuke? Naruto says yes without a thought.

 

The cabin is sparsely furnished with only a single cot and a small wash basin with no spare water. There is a water harvester on the top of the cabin, but it seems it have dried out.

 

“Perhaps we should give up on a bath and simply sleep,” Naruto says and Sasuke agrees reluctantly.

 

Sasuke fumbles with his clothes as he undresses, unused to doing so by himself. Naruto laughs, remembering how it used to make him fumble too, in his first life. But he is not a King any longer and menial tasks such as dressing himself no longer frustrates him.

 

“Here, let me help.”

 

Naruto leans in to unbutton his tunic and is quite suddenly hyper-aware of how close they are.

 

_Just another inch…_

 

And their lips would meet.

 

Naruto hesitates only for a second. But he sees his own desire mirrored in Sasuke’s eyes and presses their lips together.

 

It is bliss… _relief_ , like water to his parched throat, like finding an oasis in the desert. He is drowning in Sasuke and cannot find the will to resurface.

 

“What are we doing?” Sasuke asks in a whisper as he pulls away to take in deep breaths of air, “My family – my father – when he finds out…”

 

“It will be okay,” Naruto reassures him, hoping against hope that the Sage was wrong, that he might have Sasuke to himself, that nothing would break them apart.

 

“Will it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He has never been more wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They last two months.

 

“My father has chosen a bride for me,” Sasuke tells him one morning at the woods behind his house. “She is of noble blood, I am expected to be married to her by fall.”

 

Naruto is unable to believe his ears.

 

“Daichi? Daichi, are you listening to me?” Sasuke has stopped in front of him, eyes full of concern, but standing so far apart.

 

Naruto raises an arm to touch him, _hold him_ – and Sasuke pulls away.

 

“Please…” Sasuke closes his eyes, “accept this and move on, Daichi. We were not meant to –”

 

“No!” Naruto bursts out, eyes wide and voice hysterical. He catches hold of Sasuke’s arm and drags him through the woods towards a small clearing, further away from the house, “You cannot agree to this! Sasuke – you must tell your father that you refuse –”

 

“Daichi!” Sasuke pulls away from him in rage, “Mind your words! This is my father we’re talking about!”

 

“And _us!_ And us, Sasuke, us! What about us – we are in love, you cannot deny! Think of us – you make me happy, and I know I make you so… Do not deny this sacred feeling –”

 

“Daichi!” Sasuke cuts in, chest heaving with emotions he keeps tightly locked inside, “I have told you, my father won’t allow this! Hear yourself speak –”

 

“Sasuke! Please, _please_ , I just need you to listen… to remember –”

 

“Why are you calling me Sasuke?” The coldly spoken words bring Naruto to a stop. Sasuke’s eyes are clouded with suspicion, “You are behaving quite— Are you seeing another behind my back? Laying with another?”

 

“What—? No, I—”

 

“Stop!” Sasuke raises a hand, “Do not even attempt explain to me! There is nothing you can say that will fix this!”

 

Sasuke turns back towards the house, fully intending to cut ties with Naruto, and Naruto… Naruto cannot bear it. His chest is aching, and his vision swims, denials on the tip of his tongue.

 

_No, no no no… this cannot be happening! I broke it, didn’t I? I broke the Sage’s curse – I had Sasuke in my arms… two whole months! He was mine… I – he can’t be taken away! No, no, I won’t allow this—_

 

His knees wobble and he falls to the ground. Naruto feels like he is losing Sasuke… _again_ . It is as if the earth itself is shaking with his grief… _wait_ , the ground was actually shaking! He snaps out of his haze in less than a second.

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouts as he runs through the forest, the tremors getting larger and more dangerous, “Sasuke, answer me! Where are you?”

 

He runs forward even as the ground cracks and he trips over stone and rubble, his concern solely for Sasuke in the midst of an earthquake. His calls are deafened by the falling of trees and he screams himself hoarse to make himself heard… Sasuke never answers.

 

Naruto loses consciousness when a falling branch knocks him out, with Sasuke’s name lingering on his lips. He opens his eyes to see himself at home, his mother tending to him.

 

“Oh, Daichi!” His mother sobs as she sees him awaken, “We are so relieved to find you well!”

 

Naruto smiles painfully at her, gazing around the room to see any sign of Sasuke. His mother picks up on it.

 

“Daichi… I grieve for you – Hiroto… Hiroto did not make it, my son.”

 

At those words, Naruto finds it difficult to swallow. “What? No… no! He – he cannot—”

 

His mother cries as she clutches him to her bosom but Naruto cannot feel, cannot see, cannot hear his mother’s condolences… he is too consumed by grief.

 

 _“...While your souls shall cycle through the circle of life, the two shall never unite as one…”_  

 

The Sage’s words echo in his mind and he knows, _he knows_ that he is the reason Sasuke died – Naruto tried to change the course of destiny, tried to take more than he was given… and Sasuke was snatched from him.

 

 _This is a lesson_ , Naruto realises. It is as the Sage had said; he may see Sasuke, befriend him, grow alongside him, but never have him as his own.

 

It is a lesson Naruto will never forget.

 

* * *

 

It seems to blur after the fifth time. After his disastrous third reincarnation, he does not meet Sasuke for the next few lives. Naruto lives each life to the fullest, however, hoping that he might be greeted with Sasuke's appearance before he leaves the world. Sometimes his wishes are granted, sometimes they aren't. He supposes it is his punishment, punishment for trying to have Sasuke for himself despite not being given him.

 

Some lives he meets Sasuke early, spending his entire life with him, from childhood until death. Sometimes their meetings are short lived, with illnesses or duty befalling them, keeping them apart. He never marries, always by Sasuke’s side as his most faithful friend. And when Sasuke _does_ acquire a wife, he is quite content to watch Sasuke's face flush with pride and joy as he experiences parenthood in those lives.

 

Naruto does not begrudge him that – he had never been able to give Sasuke this joy in their first life; they had a kingdom, an army and many loyal subjects, but no heir… no child to call their own. He does not know if Sasuke ever wished for a child; the war had stolen too much from them to even think of such matters.

 

In his twelfth life, Sasuke names him godfather to his firstborn.

 

"You have remained a faithful friend, even to a lowly peasant like me," Sasuke says to Naruto, who is born as the son of a rich tradesman. "And I could imagine no other who can be bestowed such a responsibility."

 

Naruto agrees, knowing that he would come to love Sasuke's daughter like his own. He desires for a child then, desires for companionship when he sees Sasuke with his wife – a nameless, faceless figure in his memory – and the urge to seduce Sasuke to his bed is strong, but he refrains. He would rather see Sasuke whole and happy than cold and dead because of his selfish desires.

 

* * *

 

In some ways, his thirteenth life is by far the happiest and also the most sorrowful one he has lived.

 

He sees Sasuke the first time when he walks into the village seamstress’ shop to buy more linen cloths his mother has been asking for. And she is there, standing behind the counter as he pays for his purchases – _she._

 

Naruto cannot believe his eyes, but he realises it is somewhat foolish to think they might always be reincarnated as men. Since he has not experienced a life as one of the fairer sex, he is noticeably surprised.

 

The small kindling flame of desire within him, to make Sasuke his, _his, his, and only his_ , roars into a raging inferno. He cannot imagine – _refuses_ to imagine Sasuke in another man’s arms… so utterly selfish, but love is seldom other wise.

 

He has defied the laws of nature, manipulated the strings of fate to make sure he and Sasuke would meet each other life after life… coveting Sasuke, wanting him – _her_ – to be his, is nothing compared to that.

 

Fuyu, as Sasuke is named in this life, is a talented seamstress, set to inherit the shop after her mother. The dark haired, dark eyed beauty is thus the object of affection of several men in town who seek to gain the ownership of the establishment by marriage to her. Perhaps it is the fact that he wants none of her money, or her shop… but she gives him a chance.

 

At night, as he lays in bed, arms around a peacefully sleeping Sasuke, he wonders if it was the right choice to make – what if… what if she was taken from him again? He consoles himself with the thought of how unlikely it was to be; he will maintain a distance this time, he promises himself, he won’t force his _(her)_ hand, will allow him _(her)_ to make the decisions regarding their relationship. Surely if _she_ is the one who chooses _him_ , and not the other way around, it would not go against the Sage’s words, right?

 

He hopes dearly that he is right.

 

Four years later, she comes to him with eyes blazing in anger, accusing him of indecisiveness, of stringing her along with no intention of following up on his words, of not giving a care to their future – and Naruto shuts her up with a kiss, proposing to marry her right then and there if she so wished it. He cannot wait any longer if she is having second thoughts about them – perhaps the divine powers may attempt to separate them, but Naruto holds her tight to himself, praying that it would not be so.

 

“I want to continue running the shop,” Sasuke says to him after their marriage, slightly nervous but completely determined.

 

Naruto agrees to her wishes, a bit confused, but her relief reminds him that times have changed since his first life. Women are not the strong warriors, just rulers or indomitable healers they used to be. Times have changed and Naruto is still stuck in the past.

 

 _In many ways,_ Naruto thinks as he looks at Sasuke, _I will always be._

 

For he cannot see himself ever falling out of love with Sasuke. Not now, not ever.

 

Twice in this lifetime, Sasuke falls terribly ill. Naruto worries if she may pass away once again while he is helpless to prevent it. He calls over the most respectable medics of the land to treat her, and she thankfully recovers. Each time feels like a victory over the gods.

 

But what gives him his greatest joy is when she wakes him up one morning, a soft and tender look on her face and says, “I am with child, Hayato.”

 

“What?” Naruto asks groggily before her words penetrate his mind.

 

He pulls her into his arms, peppering her face with kisses as she laughs, eyes bright and alit with joy, and Naruto cannot imagine a more beautiful person than the one he holds between his arms.

 

Since the past few lives, he has wanted to experience parenthood. He knows that in previous incarnations, Sasuke has been a father, raised children to adulthood, often with Naruto’s help as a loving uncle… but this time is different.

 

This is _their_ first time – _his_ first time fathering a child that will also be Sasuke’s. And it does not matter if their faces are different, if their names are not what he remembers them as; it is still them, living a life together, building a family… it is all he could have wished for in their first life, and now he has it. Emotion swells within him.

 

Looking back, he should have realised that it would not last.

 

In the midst of her labour, she collapses, exhausted and unable to pull through till the end. The midwife exits the room with a clothed bundle and sorrow etched on her face.

 

“Hayato-san… I’m sorry, your wife – she did not make it, Hayato-san.”

 

“Wha—no, you can’t be—” Naruto trails off, disbelief clouding his features.

 

 _It can’t be. It can’t be – after everything, we were just about to become parents! Sasuke could not… could not –! No… it is a lie… A_ **_lie!_ ** _No, no no no…_

 

Naruto runs past the midwife, unable to think about his child when he’s lost Sasuke once again! _Again!_

 

He reaches his wife’s side and takes in the way Sasuke looks. She looks almost peaceful if not for the mess of her dark hair and blood all over the sheets. Naruto reaches a hand out and brushes Sasuke’s bangs back from her face, taking in her serene expression. It’s as if she’s asleep, and Naruto watches her chest, _hoping_ she takes a breath.

 

Sasuke doesn’t.

 

A tear escapes Naruto’s eyes as he caresses a soft, still warm cheek. He leans over to give Sasuke’s temple a kiss, whispering apologies to her skin.

 

“I am so sorry… Never again… I will not let it happen again…”

 

Naruto names his son Aki, as it is what Sasuke had wanted. He cherishes and raises him with Sasuke in his mind in the entirety of his lifetime, like all of his lifetimes.

 

As Aki grows, the pain of losing Sasuke once more ebs away, if only a little. His son is just as brilliant as Sasuke. At eight, Aki begins to read and take interest in the different architecture books Naruto has laying around. When Aki begins to draw at nine, Naruto cannot describe the bloom of emotion in his chest.

 

_This is what it means to be a proud parent! This feeling… it is indescribable…_

 

It does not last long. A plague with no known cure strikes their village. Aki suffers from the disease and ultimately loses his life. He is only ten.

 

Naruto thought that losing Sasuke is the most painful thing he ever had to go through, but as he holds his son’s limp hand, tears in his eyes and sobs ripping from his throat, Naruto now knows the ultimate pain and the gravity of his bargain with the Sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
